The present invention relates to a post-cutting arrangement for finely sewn loops formed from a band portion, especially belt loops.
Belt loops and also ornamental loops on elements of clothes, especially pants and dresses are composed of portions of fabricated bands. The band portions are sewn at a distance from their ends on the lining piece. The loop ends of the sewn belt loops lie generally free and are overlapped by a belt, or continuously covered by the loop itself. In especially high grade dresses or pants one of the loop ends is displaced under a collar of the cloth article and thereby covered outwardly.
Normally there is no reason to cut off the free end of the sewn loop band portions afterwards. During the presently expanded post-treatment of the finally produced cloth articles, especially jean clothes, the free ends of the belt loops or other loops are frayed during post-washing under intensive mechanical loading of the cloth articles by stone, germs or leach. In this unprotected condition the loop band ends pull out and must be cut afterwards before the cloth article is to be sewn. This complicated work which also requires power in the case of strong loop band ends has been performed manually with scissors.